Double Meaning
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Three times Thorin insulted Bilbo. And one time he did not. Or, where dwarves express their concern and love via yells and insults (because they're terrible at showing their feelings). Movieverse, AU. No slash. Female!Bilbo.


Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Author's Note: Fill for a prompt on the hobbit-kink meme.

Dedicated: To **Princess Shania**.

* * *

><p>Double Meaning<p>

**I.**

"Thought as much. She looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin scoffed as he finished circling the Halfling, arms folded across his chest.

Bilbo Baggins blinked at him with wide eyes, her nose scrunching up. Between her silence, and noting Balin's twinkling eyes and Dwalin's raised eyebrows from the corner of his eye, Thorin flushed slightly and swiftly brushed past the lass.

Not even a minute after being introduced to their potential burglar and he was… _Mahal! _Gandalf could have at least _warned_ him about how small she was, about how green her eyes were. He was not a tween mooning over a girl for the first time. Not at all. Besides, she was not even a dwarf for goodness' sakes!

But when all had retired for the night, and a pair of sparkling eyes still danced in his head, Thorin sullenly considered the possibility that he was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Thorin Oakenshield was in big trouble. He was a Durin. He was leader of the company. His focus was solely on reaching Erebor, defeating Smaug, reclaiming the mountain. Thus any secret feelings of bewilderment and disappointment at how Miss Baggins treaded carefully around him, the way her eyes clouded over and she dejectedly walked away whenever he directed a rude comment at her should not be distracting him. And he really needed to stop observing (just intently, not longingly) how Bilbo seemed to gravitate toward the cheery miner Bofur a lot, welcoming his company; conversation flowing easily between them and smiles brightening their faces.

Such as right now. Barely three feet from the dwarven lord and Gandalf, Bofur was checking their bugler for injuries after the encounter with the trolls, gloved hands fluttering over her. The dark-haired dwarf overheard Bilbo reassure the toymaker she was fine.

Thorin dragged his attention back to Gandalf when, in response the wizard's comment he grumbled, "No thanks to your burglar!" He was grateful his voice did not shake. The image of the Halfling held by the trolls, threatening to hurt her was still fresh in his mind. It wouldn't surprise him if he discovered he now had new grey hairs.

So when Gandalf frowned at him in disapproval and exasperation, he glared back, and pushed away the urge to bash his head against something.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Scratch that. Thorin was in gigantic, enormous, extreme, over-his-head alarming trouble. Who would have suspected their bugler of getting into so much trouble – and the quest wasn't even halfway over?! The dwarf had lost track of the number of times Bilbo had been in danger, had made him fear for her. It was embarrassing the amount of times he'd confess his feelings, caught in the heat of the aftermath, overwhelmingly relieved the hobbit was safe.

But the dwarven lord did not have time to feel embarrassed by his repeated declarations. Not when there was so much to do, increasing danger to overcome. And the blasted hobbit remained unmoved by his confessions, neither accepting nor rejecting them. She just gazed at him with a mixture of hurt and shame, green eyes dim. He could not understand it.

It is possible that the combination of being kept in suspense regarding his feelings and the terror of the hobbit nearly dying in the thunder battle pushed Thorin over the edge. He scowled darkly, glaring fiercely down at the lass. "She has been lost ever since she left her home," he claimed, his voice trembling uncontrollably. He clenched his fists tightly. "She should never have come. She has no place amongst us!" he yelled.

Twelve mouths dropped open and twelve pairs of eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets as they gaped at their king. Panting heavily, blinking away the raindrops falling on his eyelashes, fear, exhaustion, and affection swirling in him, it took some time for Thorin to take in his companions' reactions. And another thirty seconds for his mind to catch up with his mouth. Darn it! His loud outburst could be considered a proposal depending on how one interpreted it! (It wasn't, for the record.)

Never was he so grateful for Bilbo's lack of response.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

Trouble, trouble, trouble...

The dwarven king gasped and opened his eyes. Instead of little Bilbo Baggins standing between him and Azog, fire burning all around them, he discovered Gandalf's concerned face hovering above him, the sky a bright blue.

"The Halfling?" he rasped.

"It is alright," the wizard said kindly. "Bilbo is here."

Thorin got to his feet half on his own power and half with his nephews' assistance. It took him a moment to locate the bugler. Standing a little off from the rest of the group was Miss Baggins, shoulders hunched, eyes worried. She was alright. She was here. Drawing in a ragged breath, Thorin opened his mouth.

"You! What were you doing?"

Thorin's mouth snapped shut, his eyes widening in shock.

Bilbo narrowed her eyes as she advanced on him. "Are you out of your mind, Thorin?! Facing Azog on your own? You could have been killed! Thank goodness for Gandalf… What were you thinking? No, I know, you weren't thinking at all!" she spat at him, her face furious.

"What would have happened if you had died? Where would that leave your family, friends? How could you be so foolish and thick-headed?!" she demanded.

Vaguely, Thorin noted in the background Fili, Kili, and Ori all awww-ing, his cousins' dreamy sighs, and the various comments of "How romantic!" Gandalf, the batty fellow, appeared as pleased as a kitten with a bowl of cream. Bilbo threw all of them a dark look, then centered back on the dwarven king, looking even angrier.

"You moody, majestic peacock! If we were back in the Shire, I'd use my umbrella on you; teach you a lesson or two! If Kili or Fili had pulled that same crazy feat, you'd have their heads on a platter. But _nooo_, it is fine for you to so carelessly go and risk your own life! Confound you dwarves! I warn you, if you scare me like that ever again—"

In a one swift motion Thorin pulled Bilbo into a tight hug. A wide beam spread across his face, his heart feeling like it would burst. His smile turned into a grin as Bilbo ordered hotly for him to let her go and struggled in his embrace. He simply tightened his arms around her, and her objections slowly faded away, her body gradually relaxing against him.

Finally, Thorin had his answer. It was all he had hoped for, and more. Bilbo Baggins loved him. The concern and emotion had rung out in her voice and words as clearly as his had that night with the stone giants.

Slowly drawing back to look at the lass, the dwarf's grin turned into a tender smile. Bilbo looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion, one corner of her mouth faintly tugging upward.

"Are you sure you are not a dwarf-lass?" Thorin asked. Her insults were very impressive.

The hobbit rolled her eyes. "You idiot," she huffed.

But she did not protest when he drew her into a second embrace. And this time she hugged him back.

THE END


End file.
